Balto and the Elements
by Leo W Ryan
Summary: wow i forgot about this, well here it is, i may not continue this for now i have other stories to write :P sorry


In a town far north is called Nome where 1 heroic dad lays in the winter snow this is no ordinary dog for 1 he is not only a d

Balto and the elements (note to self find better title)

Note: my spelling is not that good + I type fast so don't complain, any characters similar to others I did not mean to steal or copy write anything you have, I have made them up in my mind without any help from any fan story or art. Balto, Jenna, aleu, kodie and any other characters are copyright by Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment.

Prologue

In the far far north in the empty wastelands of Alaska is a small town called Nome there in the outskirts where one heroic dog rests in the winter snow, he is no ordinary dog for one he is not only a dog but a wolf a hybrid of a wolf and a husky, this hybrid wolf dog is named balto, his not alone beside him is a beautiful brick red with a white tan belly female husky called jenna, she is balto's mate, friend and partner. In any case balto is in for the ride of his life.

Chapter 1

"We better get back to the pups before they do something" said balto jenna got up and looked down at balto "yea we should" "come on I'll race you back" then she started running back to the shed behind Rosie's house, where Rosie's dad let them have to sleep in, rosie is jenna's owner for the past three years and a half, balto got up and began the chase after jenna.

After about 5 minutes they where back at there shed, they walked into the shed where there pups where playing In there "we're back, is everyone ok?" asked balto as he and jenna entered the room and looked around at them "we're fine dad" said a pup in the corner, this pup looked like his mother but at the same time looked like a wolf pup his name was kore, the pup he as playing with is his sister melody who looks more like her father then nothing else, in the far corner is a brick red with a tan face pup sleeping the day away jenna walked over to her nuzzled her awake her name was "Julie! Its 11am you should be playing with you bother and sister, why aren't you?" her answer come quickly with a loud snore that came from the sleeping pup, once again jenna nuzzled her awake but harder "I know you heard me Julie get up!" "Ok mum" said Julie sleepily she got up have a quick breakfast then went to play with her siblings "why don't you guys play outside, you only need to play inside when me and your mother are out, we'll come out with you and watch you ok?" said balto as he headed for the door the pups answered by running outside as soon as balto opened the door for them, balto followed them went to where they were playing at least 5 meters in behind them he then laid down but still watching them making sure they will be all right, a few minutes later jenna joined him.

Chapter 2

In the shadows of the forest watching balto and his family a dark creature was talking to him self "hahaha wolf dog" he says in a dark angry voice "I'll get you when the time comes hahaha" still laughing after spits out blood from his mouth "_as soon as I heal_" he thought, he turns around and walks away after a he was far away from where he was standing a few minutes ago, another dark but yet soothing creature walked in front of "steel" steel was surprised he jumped back 3 feet "for steeling, planing to kill, killing wolf and dog civilians, jeopardising wolf dog relations and attempting to kill a town hero you shall die" said the creature "ha you kill me? I'll like to see you t…." steel couldn't even finish his sentence when one of the creature's mighty paws came barrelling down on him hitting him on the side of his chest, with that steel new he was dead it was just a matter of time that the creature finishes him of, steel spoke "_why_ do you care about that wolf dog? Wolf!" "for one thing I'm a dog feels good being killed by a normal dog doesn't it and Because that wolf dog my son!" yelled the shadowy animal then with that finally killing steel by crushing his skull in to the ground bits of steels skull bone flied everywhere and splashed the dog with steels blood, in the creatures mind he thought "_I got to know my own strengths_".

After the encounter with steel the shadowy creature want to see his son balto once more then returned home to his granddaughters pack, when he got back to his grandkids pack, Everest another one of baltos sons runs up to him "how was the trip pa!" Everest said with teasing in his voice "I told you not to call me pa it's leo got it Everest!" said leo with haste as he climbed into his chamber, before he could everest called out to him "sorry leo so did you go tell my dad yet!" saying to him with fear as well with joy in his voice "no" said leo just loudly enough for everest to hear, then got into his chamber thinking "_but I have to do it soon_" he said in his mind then laid down and went to a long dreamless sleep so he thought, that night leo dreamt he was in a empty field then he realised is wasn't empty at all there feet away from him was her his old mate "aniu" leo said "ANIU why am I here!!" he yelled at her with all of his might, aniu just looked at the mountain "what are you looking at" thought leo then he found it the ground was shaking violently leo looked back at the mountain he saw it blow its top and red hot molten rocks were flying everywhere he looked.

The a avalanche of boiling hot larva came poring out of the top of the mountain coming towards him, he closed his eyes waiting for the hot larva to hit him but it never came he opened his eyes there no larva no mountain no field but aniu was still there feet from him, they were in the middle of Nome, aniu looked behind her leo looked at what she was looking at "A TORNADO" he started to run, run away from it but the tornado was to fast he was lifted from the ground again he closed his eyes waiting for death but again it never came he felt the ground under him, he was afraid to open his eyes this time but he didn't have to the wind rushed past his ears almost blowing leo of his feet "crap I can't hold on" he slipped and he got blown away "this will happen in about a year and a half's time leo" aniu yelled to her still alive mate.

Sahara was on her rounds checking on every one in their chambers when she came to leo's room she saw him kicking the air sobbing, sahara want in to wake him up she nudged leo until he was awake he opened his saw sahara then noticed that he was crying, sweating and very tried but he still got up "thanks sahara" he walked to her gave her a friendly hug "no problem" she said hugging him back she turned and left then noticed that dreams usually can't do that to dogs or wolves so sahara started to worry, leo went back to his corner as soon as sahara left thinking "I got to tell aleu after I get a few more hours of sleep" then leo fell sleep as easily as he woke up this time no dream.

Aleu was sleeping with her mate Dark but everyone calls him show, when leo woke her she said "what!" sleepily "Its me kid" leo said impatiently aleu looked up to see her grandfather "sorry, you need to see me?" "Yea" leo said as he walked out of her chamber, aleu followed him when she got out leo was sitting just on the side of the cave that leads to her room were her mate and kids where still sleeping, "what do you need leo" asked aleu yawning leo explained about his dream and what might happen in a years time "interesting, I learnt to listen to my dreams by aniu, we must warn my family… I mean our family and bring them here" said aleu " I'll do it I kn…." Leo cut in "NO, I'll do it I need to do it" " but dad doesn't know you he might think you crazy nut who wants to kill him an…." Leo cut her of again "I'll be fine I got prove I'm his father anyway don't worry" leo said with a laugh "but…" she sighed "ok fine you should go now then" "ok" then with that leo was gone.

Aleu got everyone up everyone of them held a meeting with all the wolfs there not including the children "we are in a snag we can leave back north for terrible things will happen over the next year or we stay here get as much supplies as we can and wait it out, for those who wish to stay move behind me!" aleu said aloud nearly every wolf in her pack moved behind her but at least 20 sat where they where "for those who wish to leave pack some food and you may go, no fights no escort but you all leave together if you have second thoughts you are always welcome back here, may your trip be safe, be careful of others and keep each other safe from harms way, our thoughts will be with you good-bye and good luck!" after aleu stepped down, show walked beside her to there chamber "good speech you let them chooses for them selves" he said "yes but I hope it was the right one" she said as she looked down at the wolfs that where leaving, then walked back in her room then show walked in after her.

Leo was at the edge of the forest watching balto play with his family he thought how to tell him that he was his father and that he didn't do anything when he needed him the most, he ran this through this in his mind over and over again then he decided to just do it.

Chapter 3

Balto was having the time of his life with his kids when an old looking wolf came out of the forest this wolf looked familiar to balto, he got up told his kids to go to there mother, then walked up the strange wolf "hello my name is…" he cut of by leo "balto I know, your daughter speaks a lot about you" balto was shocked "so your from aleu's pack are you" "yes and no" a long silence came between them, leo sighed " I guess I has to tell you some time balto" leo said in a sad tone "what is it?" asked balto "balto I'm your father" "how….what……leave now!" balto said as he sat there in shock then ran in to his house not knowing what to think what to do or anything, jenna walked to balto "the kids are asleep now, what's wrong?" asked jenna looking at baltos shocked face "there's a wolf out there claming to be my father, jenna what do I do?" asked balto jenna knew this must be a very big shock to him "we'll go out there and ask him why he thinks that ok" "sure" said balto.

Leo who was out side probably knew this would happen he sat down wondering what to do then when he turned to leave jenna yelled out to him to come to where she was leo turn to see them and thought why not, when he got there balto came out and asked "why do you think you're my father?" leo replied "I don't think, I know, want me to prove it?" leo asked "YES!" yelled balto "fine no need to yell I may be old but I'm not fucking deaf, follow me" leo turned and headed to where the old shipping yard is "coming you guys your pups can come if you like" said leo "how the hell do you know we have pups" "I know because I do and also just so you know I watched you over the past few years as soon as you left and also I was following steel, he was planing to kill you, jenna and your pups as soon as he was a far distance from you I went up to him and killed him then I watched you from the forest wondering if I should tell you then, everest, sahara, aleu, blaze, altec and your going to probably get me for this but cronos and cinder both know about me as well there all kids of yours and the others in aleu's pack, they told me about you guys as well, come on or do you get kore, melody and Julie well?" "How, never mind I'll go get them" said balto, he came back with the kids a short time after " follow me guys" said leo "oh, where are my manners my name is leo by the way everest really likes to call be pa but I think is because he knows it ticks me off, we need to find boris is he still here?" he asked balto "yes leo his in that old ship there with the light in it he must have a fire going" "ok" leo replied, when they get there leo open the door then jumped boris "vhy von't you go and play out there you stupid bears!" boris yelled "o man that's no way to welcome back an old friend, you old feather duster" said leo "LEO it is you, did you finally tell balto?" then boris saw balto out side "oh no" sighed boris "BORIS! YOU KNEW THAT MY FATHER IS ALIVE AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME AND ANOTHER THING I JUST REMEMBERED THAT EVERY TIME I WENT TO ALEU'S PACK I NEVER SAW YOU THERE ANSWER THAT?" yelled balto "now balto no need to yell cool of first and then we'll talk it out ok" said boris calmly "fine" balto said in a very high and angry tone but who could blame him,

Balto walked outside and told jenna to take the pups home that where staying close to there mother, jenna went of with the pups and balto went back inside the old boat where he used to live, "ok I'm done now explain all this to me" said balto with anger still in his voice "ok" started leo "for a start every time you came to aleu's pack I did not hide I looked over to you watched you every time you came you just didn't know me and I asked aleu to keep quiet about me being there I took the name of post every time you came" " ok that explains that I'll ask aleu later about that, carry on" "you also have two brothers and a sister an…." "I HAVE, sorry I have 2 brothers and a sister!" balto said in shock "yes but only your sister is still alive your brothers are dead or MIA (Missing In Action) in a large war between two packs now your sister lives here and even she can't remember you her name is Kat" "cat?" said balto confused " no kat with a k" "o ok" "no idea where she is now well when your mother died and you ran off she told me to leave your two brothers at a nearby pack but take kat with me I asked why, she said that she has a destiny of her own and keep watch over you so I've been here all of this time looking out for you, o and you remember the night boris saved you from the storm" "yea" said balto "it wasn't him it was me I took you to boris so he would feed you and take care of you, it was a favour he owed me, so here we are now, o SHIT" yelled leo "what" said boris and balto at the same time "I just remembered we need to go to aleu's pack where it's safe" "safe from vhat" asked boris "safe from my dream, my old mate aniu was there, a volcano and a..a..a tornado and the ummm biggest snow storm I've ever seen bigger then the one you where in balto it will all happen in a years time" "hold it!" said balto " you knew of the storm I was in all of them" "umm yea I kinda followed you" "why didn't you help me" "I did aniu got your attention and I dragged you to a nearby cave" "not then when I was fighting steel?" asked balto " o that one I didn't do anything because I knew you will not learn anything if I did help you out and that bear, friend of mine I made him stop when you guys where on the ice just in time I might add, the ice not me and steel nothing I could do but look at it this way you will never see steel again" finished leo "ok…… dad" said balto with great carefulness "lets go I now believe you are my father and I think you want to meet the rest of the family?" asked balto " yes I will like that very much, thanks son" said leo as balto and himself left to meet his family after they said bye to boris.

Chapter 4

The past six mouths balto had to get used to having his father around, balto was outside thinking in the coldness of the night this is normal for balto anyway, _at least I can have more time with jenna now that my father can look after the pups_ balto thought, then leo came outside and sat next to his son "I know it's weird having me around but you know it for your own good" said leo trying to comfort his son " I know, it's just it's not weird that our here, I'm glad that our here and the past few months, it's been perfect I can have more time with jenna I'm not going on more flights anymore so I'm not busy doing anything I love it" finished balto "you need to come inside before something or someone comes to get you and I know wolf's that'll want you dead or you'll get the flu, come on" "alright father" said balto as he walk back inside with his father, balto went beside jenna and fell asleep almost right away, leo on the other hand went where his grandkids where sleeping and fell asleep next to them. The next day leo said that he will look after the pups so that balto and jenna can have the day to them selves "no you and balto go and have fun and talk about what you missed here, I'll look after the pups ok" said jenna "ok, be careful" said balto to jenna "from what?" jenna asked while nuzzling him, then balto and leo went to town for something to do. Balto thought of what to do with his long lost father "hey want to meet the of the family that you didn't meet 2 weeks ago kodi must be here now?" asked balto to his father "no, why don't we go and find kat we haven't looked for her yet" leo replied just before they where going to town to find out where kat lived a siren wailed though the little town of Nome followed by a man speaking though the speakers "all residence of Nome evacuate your houses and follow orders from the military, I may remind you no pets allowed pack clothing and other needs nothing else, I remind you NO PETS ALLOWED! You are all leaving in 30 min, no arguments, no complaints, that is all thank you" then everything went silent for some time "that's not good" said leo with slight fear "it may look like Aniu is wrong" "but mother is never wrong" replied balto "son, even spirits make mistakes, we better get every dog (if we can get them to) in town to aleu's pack or out of here NOW" then they turn around and started sprinting to where they left jenna. When balto and leo got to where they left jenna, jenna was sitting on a hill watching the town, when she saw leo and balto jenna ran up to then "I heard the siren what's wrong?" she asked balto "you know that storm leo talk about" said balto "yea why?" "It's going to happen this week if not sooner, every one in town is leaving including rosey I think you better go and see her before she goes or you might never see her again, jen" "never! I'll go now" jenna said as she kissed balto and ran toward town "we better get the kids outta here to, we'll bring them with us for the time being we got to find my daughters place quickly so that she can come as well, is that ok balto?" "it sure is, kids come on we're leaving now hurry up" yelled balto so that his eight mouth old pups, then they left to town to get balto's sister. Once leo, balto and balto's kids got to town they immediate started to search for kat, they got very good info and when they got to her house "stay here he does still know me so just stay here for the time being ok" leo asked hoping the answers was "yea sure" "thanks balto, my son" leo walked up to the door and scratched on it a few times before a look-a-like of balto but a female walked out of the dog door sleepily and asked "what's all this about I just woke up so what… dad your came back" she said as she ran up to leo and hugged him "I never left I was only looking after your brother I still came to see you…. Sometimes" "yea not all the time dad, who's that?" asked kat pointing at balto "his your brother kat, remember, balto" said leo quite confidently "cool nice to see you bro, I never actually knew that my brother is the hero here, then again I never get around much" said kat with surprise in her voice "yea well you never know who's who till you meet them, o and this is my kids kore, Julie and melody" "hi" the pups said in unison, after sometime of catching up they all left for the mill just out side of Nome, on the way leo and balto told kat about what would and could happen in the next couple of months when the entered the old mills view they saw that all the dogs are gathered there for that mostly the same reason balto is there, balto walked to the podium where the law informant chief of police dog is standing there "I would like to address them please, it's very important" balto asked the old husky that was taking until then.


End file.
